


Big Apple Takes It's Bite

by HolaCarmilla (LilyHoncho)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHoncho/pseuds/HolaCarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis, fresh out of college and armed with a degree in liberal arts, picks up and moves to New York to get started on her dream career; or so she planned right up until she realizes that New York isn’t quite what she thought it would be, and neither is her career of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Craigslist Beginnings

     “No, that’s perfectly fine. Thanks anyway!” and - click. Another failed attempt to add to her list of growing disappointments once she’d finally reached the big apple. It was starting to seem like getting her foot in the door of the majority of local news companies (much less any company at all) was a much harder task than she, or her family for that matter, had initially planned. So, the detailed, clean cut plan of what Laura expected her life to be like once she graduated was proving to be less and less realistic with each declined application and canceled first meetings. Truth be told, she was kind of getting used to it - which was scary, to say the least.

With each job she wasn’t getting, Laura found that her criteria was getting less and less specific, both for work and herself, brought about by the stress and sobering reality of adult life. If she was going to be successful, or heck - at least make her rent this month, she needed her big break.

But unfortunately, any kind of break just didn’t seem to be in the hand that Laura had been dealt. Three weeks came and went since her most recent fruitless attempt at getting hired, and in those three weeks went the frightening majority of her funds she’d saved from back home. Laura was worse off now than she’d been back when she was still living with her dad - not that Papa Hollis wasn’t amazing in his own careful, smothering type of way. After all, mountains of college debt and an eviction notice from your landlord would always be far worse than any of her father’s antics. What Laura needed now was a new place to live (along with a job, of course).

Desperate need found Laura Hollis fishing through various craigslist “housing” ads, and as she’d expected, 90% of the listings had their fair share of warning signs. She’d collected maybe three possible places in what was all of four hours spent surfing the web on her laptop. Three numbers, all scrawled out in her signature messy print atop one salvaged piece of paper.

~~~

“Hello?”

“Carmilla speaking. Who’s this?”

“Uh, hi. I’m - I’m, ah… Laura Hollis? I saw your ad online and I wanted to see about the, uh…”

“The apartment listing?”

“Yes. Yes, that would be what I’m calling about.”

“Look, not that you don’t sound perfectly sweet as can be over the phone-” was that sarcasm Laura was sensing from this potential roommate already? “I’m sorry to say that I’m not really looking for a roommate anymore.” it was then that Laura was sure she could hear some sort of girlish giggle from the other line (not belonging to whom she was speaking to, she could tell. It sounded far away.)

Nervous hands and sweaty palms were clutching onto her painfully outdated cellphone, Laura’s fleeting courage causing words to slip from her mouth faster than she was able to conjure them in her thoughts. “Oh… are you - are you sure? I mean, I’ve called all of the listings that didn’t seem like set ups for a kidnapping, and seeing as I’m kind of desperate, I was hoping you’d–”

“How ‘bout this: are you free right now?”

So, that was a bizarre question… wasn’t it?

“I mean, I guess I can be, but why?”

“Do you know where Culture Espresso is?”

This stranger sure had a knack for asking strange questions.

“I’m sure I could find it on Google Maps. Again, why are you asking me this?”

“Meet me there in half an hour. We’ll talk then.”

And, click.

Okay, now Laura was getting all too used to being hung up on without so much as a goodbye. Though, this exchange over the phone was far more casual than any of her short ‘potential employer’ conversations, it still carried the similar feeling of confusion, as well as mild disappointment. But then again, she was meeting this woman (potential roomie?) for coffee in half an hour, so maybe it was a little soon to be feeling the disappointment part of the hang up just yet.

~~~

Admittedly, when Laura had tried to imagine what the woman whom she’d spoken to over the phone would look like in person, it certainly wasn’t this. Tight, leather-clad thighs carried the girl towards her booth, accompanied by an equally dark, flattering top, layered over with contrastingly bright red plaid. Edgy, and entirely unexpected.

“So you must be Carmilla?”

“And you must be _very_ intuitive…” the dark haired stranger managed out in a sharp huff, abandoning with a soft plop what looked to be a book bag by the side of the table. The girl had a sarcastic nature, to say the least (or so she seemed to from what Laura’s investigative prowess could observe). She slipped down into the seat opposite of Laura’s, a stray ankle catching hers and making Laura’s own leg retreat further towards herself.

“Okay, well… I’m Laura,” the tiny brunette smiled brightly, offering out her hand for an introductory handshake, which quickly went ignored with a scoff.

“I remember your name, cutie. We only spoke just thirty minutes ago.”

She caught the faintest smirk pull upon Carmilla’s lips. Not only was she strange and broody, but this unknown girl was far too casually bringing a heat to Laura’s cheeks that made her shift in her seat slightly. Wait - was she blushing?

“Right. So, you wanted to meet with me. What’s up?”

‘What’s up?’ Was that even a thing that people her age said anymore? She berated herself further for the slip up in her mind, careful not to let her self induced embarrassment make an appearance in her actions.

“You wanted a place to stay, didn’t you?” the stranger’s - Carmilla’s dark eyes slipped up to meet Laura’s own, a gentle curiosity stirring within the dark orbs. It almost made Laura shiver.

“Until I can get back on my feet, yes.” she found herself admitting somewhat sheepishly, yet again shifting in her seat. If she was this uncomfortable on their first meeting, how could she even be sure this woman was worth considering for a roommate? Then again - Carmilla would be the one doing the considering, wouldn’t she?

“Alright. Four-fifty a month, no exceptions. I expect you to either be in for the night or gone for the night by eight o’clock. I’ll give you the second set of keys once you’ve made your first payment up front, and I don’t do well with loud noises. I need my quiet.”

Okay, wow - well if that wasn’t just a mouthful. Laura’s eyes widened momentarily at the woman’s sudden burst of rules, but she recoiled. While the girl’s rules weren’t too extreme, she knew she wasn’t ready to agree to anything just yet.

“But I haven’t even seen the place!”

“Ugh, fine.” and in a flash, the raven-haired girl stood and made a reach for Laura’s wrist. Before Laura even had a chance to comprehend it, she was being whisked out the door and down the street to where she assumed the girl’s car to be parked. The grip that was tight on her wrist dropped as soon as they came into view of what Laura soon realized must’ve been Carmilla’s means of transportation. It certainly wasn’t a car, no. It was a bike– a motorbike.

“Oh, no no - you don’t honestly expect me to ride on the back of that thing, do you?”

“Awfully quick to jump to conclusions, aren’t you, cutie?” Carmilla smirked, sparing a quick glance at the other before slipping one taut leg over the bike to seat herself upon it. “I do. Now hop on before I change my mind.” The mischievous smirk that was present before flashed away in an instant, Laura’s gut dropping with fear as the only helmet as far as she could see was flung her way. It landed in her grasp with a thud.

“What about you? Don’t you need one, too?”

“I’m fine. I do this all the time.”

Laura wasn’t sure what exactly the girl meant by that. Did she ride without a helmet often, or was riding with a companion a common occurrence for her? Either way, it was a thought that made her inherited worried nature surface.

“Carmilla, I just met you, and I’d rather not die so prematurely.”

“Relax, cupcake. I told you, I do this all the time. I also wasn’t kidding when I said you’d better hurry it up before I change my mind.”

Laura didn’t remember mutually agreeing, but somehow, she ended up on the back of Carmilla’s bike, clutching desperately to the girl’s slender figure for dear life.

~~~

A fair amount of time spent with Laura’s heart hammering into an intriguingly spontaneous stranger’s back later and Carmilla was leading the way up to her (soon to be ‘their’?) apartment. She wasn’t sure when exactly Carmilla had gotten the door unlocked, per say - but that might’ve just been because she was too preoccupied with getting her pulse to a relatively safe speed.

“Here it is, home sweet home. I trust what’s good enough for me is probably more than good enough for you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Laura was quick to jump, furrowed brows following the back of Carmilla’s head as she languidly stalked across the room.

“Nothing. You just don’t strike me as someone who’s too terribly picky when it comes to housing.”

Carmilla had wandered over to the kitchen, fumbling with something upon the countertops, which Laura couldn’t quite see from where she stood, still positioned by the closed front door.

“I’ll have you know I’m actually very picky, and it’s actually really rude of you to assume something like that about someone you just met and hardly even–”

“Jesus, cupcake. You act like you forgot what you said to me over the phone.” a soft huff of laughter left the dark haired girl’s lips, Laura soon crossing her arms over her chest in slight embarrassment. “Something about _‘I’m kind of desperate’_ , wasn’t it? I wouldn’t consider that assuming anything.” she continued, which quickly brought a blush back to Laura’s cheeks. Apparently Laura was quick to jumping to conclusions. Blame her investigative nature.

“I- I forgot. Sorry.” She shuffled, pushing an errant strand of light brown hair behind her ear. She looked to the floor in discomfort, a hard huff leaving Laura’s lips as she tightened her arms against herself. How many times could she embarrass herself in front of this new girl in one night? She was actually afraid of the answer.

“Take a seat, yeah? You’re making me antsy, pouting over there like that.” Carmilla’s hard brows softened with whatever she was working on over there, shooting a glance towards the obviously disgruntled girl before she slipped out of the kitchen, an uncapped beer in each hand. “You want a drink? I got you one,”

“Oh, uh - thanks, Carmilla.”

With a little coaxing, she was guided to the leather couch, one of the aforementioned beers finding it’s way into her hands. She sipped from it softly, though her face puckered from the taste, which she wasn’t necessarily able to hide.

“You’re kidding–” Carmilla was quick to notice, a wide grin covering her otherwise tight features. “You don’t drink, do you?” She questioned with a hearty chuckle.

“Not often, no. But it’s not like I never have, or anything.” She defended, again keeping her eyes low to avoid further embarrassment.

“That is - that’s rich. You’re a- _fucking_ -dorable, aren’t you?” the other continued, her smile unfaltering as she shook her head in disbelief. “Of course. Of course you’d be the girl that answers my ad. God, that’s just rich.”

Laura’s eyes slipped up briefly, but just enough to note that Carmilla was kind of talking to herself now, possibly even reflecting. “Thanks? I guess.” was whispered timidly, her lips tugging up into a tight line of a smile.

“So, you, uh… like the place or whatever?” Carmilla asked, her attention back on the other and her dark eyes now locked on Laura’s. It wasn’t like her to make conversation, but Laura didn’t really know her, so in truth she didn’t know any better.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s - It’s nice.” Laura nodded, a genuine and soft smile soon placating her features. “I’m excited to move in.”

“Right.” Carmilla spoke with a swift nod, taking a swig from her beer before setting down against the nearby coffee table. “So, Laura–” she began. “I don’t really know that much about you besides the fact that you’re every parent’s wet dream. What else is there to you?” Carmilla asked, and for a moment, she looked genuinely interested as she turned to fully face the other, pushing herself back to lounge against one arm of the couch.

Laura blushed - for the third time that night, at the ‘wet dream’ comment, but shrugged it off. “I’m not sure. There really isn’t so much to me besides - oh! I’m a journalism major, or, well, I was until I graduated. Now I’m just an unemployed journalism graduate.”

“Bachelors or Masters?”

Laura was shocked by the inquisition, though she wasn’t sure why. The girl was only asking a question, but perhaps for the fact that there was no sense of sarcasm to it, it had confused her.

“You don’t have to answer, Laura. I was just asking.” and was that regret that Laura found on the other’s features?

“No, no, it’s fine, I just–”

“This is gonna be rough.” Carmilla interrupted, looking to her lap, almost timidly.

“What - what is?” Laura gulped, feeling her heartbeat thump loudly in her chest. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, maybe some terrible news about why exactly Carmilla didn’t already have a roommate. Was she about to admit to being a psychopath? A murderer? Or worse, what if she had some kind of weird fetish that she planned on exposing Laura to? She knew she’d regret going to the internet to find a roommate…

“Look, Laura. Not that it’s any of your business or anything, but I need to be upfront with you.”

Oh God. Oh God, here it was - here came the bad news. Axe murderer! Serial Killer! Wanted for arson!

“My last roommate, she um– she had a problem with some of my… life choices.”

Laura found the fact that Carmilla wasn’t meeting her eyes as she spoke to be incredibly unsettling. The anticipation was just about killing her, and she needed to know if Carmilla’s intentions were around the same line.

“I’m gay. And if - if that’s gonna be a problem, then I guess you’d better find someplace else to live because if I didn’t change for my mother, I’m certainly not gonna change for some—”

“Oh thank God!” Laura exhaled, a large sigh of relief which quickly made Carmilla’s widened eyes snap up to meet Laura’s own.

“What?” Carmilla asked, and it appeared as if all of the color in her face had drained.

“I thought you were about to tell me you killed people for fun, or gosh, were some kind of sex maniac planning on tying me up to satisfy some kind of weird fetish or—-”

“Jesus Christ, Laura. That’s disgusting.”

“How was I supposed to know that all you were going to say was that you liked girls?” Laura smiled, oddly unaffected by the information, which brought a smile to Carmilla’s lips as well.


	2. Rough Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a few days of moving in, Laura realizes Carmilla is a bit of a handful.

“Alright, I think that’s all of the boxes, Carmilla.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t even broken a sweat yet!”

“Yeah. Thanks again, though. You really didn’t have to help me with all of this boring moving stuff.”

“Look, creampuff. As much as I would’ve loved to sit back and watch as you strained your tiny little self carrying all this junk into our home, I’m far too much of a gentlewoman to let you do it all by your lonesome.”

Laura answered Carmilla’s explanation with a grateful smile and a squeeze to the upper arm, collapsing against the closed door with an over exaggerated sigh. “Say what you will about how little I own, but the heat out there was enough to make four boxes feel like four hundred.”

“Whatever, you’re a lightweight.” Carmilla scoffed with a smile.

~~~

Okay, there was no way this was going to work.

Sure, Carmilla had been perfectly helpful when Laura was first moving in, but within the first week things had been more than challenging. Laura didn’t mind the fact that her roommate was gay -- she was far too confident in her own sexuality to worry about anyone else’s -- but she didn’t remember saying she wouldn’t mind the countless ‘slumber parties’ Carmilla seemed to be throwing every night in the neighbouring bedroom. She wouldn’t have minded it at all, actually, if she wouldn’t have been able to hear every gosh darn word and praise spoken by whatever girl Carmilla chose to be tending to that night.

No, that was the part she didn’t like. She didn’t like hearing girls whom she didn’t know belting out their praises to Carmilla in the throes of Lord knows what. It was gross, down right disgusting, and it was taking away precious sleep time. This would _not_ stand.

~~~

“Carmilla, we need to talk.”

She waited until morning, of course. Laura wasn’t about to set foot out of bed to pad down the hall and reprimand Carmilla when she no doubt still had a girl over. She wanted to embarrass Carmilla, not embarrass herself.

Messy locks of dark brown crowded around Carmilla’s face, eyes still tired from sleep - or lack thereof, from the night before. She had her carefully painted nails locked around one crisp cup of black coffee, sluggishly lifting her gaze from the kitchen bar to look up at Laura’s disapproving glare.

“What’s up, creampuff?” she managed through lazy lips.

“Look, there’s no nice way to say this, but I need you to stop having so many girls over.”

Laura’s latest admission seemed to wake Carmilla up instantly, a devilish smirk replacing her tired frown, eyes seemingly a whole shade darker. “Oh, yeah? And why exactly, might I ask, is that?”

The tiny brunette felt a heat crowd her cheeks, the arms crossed atop her chest pulling that much tighter. It seemed Carmilla was getting entirely the wrong idea, she needed to be more clear about her disapproval - or at least her reasoning for it. 

“Because it’s affecting my sleep.” She stated bluntly, though it didn't seem to satisfy Carmilla's challenging gaze. 

“You sure you don’t mean to tell me you’re _jealous_ , cupcake?” Carmilla cooed, raising a lazy brow up at the other. She was mostly joking, of course. Laura was just far too tightly wound, and it made teasing her all the more enjoyable. Her smirk soon turned flirtatious, which made Laura feel slightly unsettled, though the way her pulse rose would suggest otherwise.

“I most certainly do not.” Laura corrected, standing up that much straighter to back up the sentiment. “I’d just prefer you not have girls over when it _affects_ my _sleep_.”

“Then how, oh _how_ , will I ever survive?” She teased as her taut fingers poised themselves atop her chest in feigned shock. “If I don’t have _them_ to satisfy my late night cravings, what ever will I do? Will you be so noble as to sacrifice yourself in their place?”

This was getting absurd and Laura was getting annoyed. The heat in her cheeks was bordering offensive in it's intensity, and she wasn’t sure how much of it was actually due to anger, though she wouldn’t allow herself to consider much else.

“What happens when I just can’t help myself? If not them, then _who_?” Carmilla continued, eager to test Laura's boundaries and far too committed to her silly little ruse meant to stir the younger girl, no doubt to get what she wanted - for Laura to submit, to let her carry on however she pleased, that was.  

“Carmilla, are you-- _flirting_ with me to get what you want?” Laura asked, trying in vain to switch the focus back to something defendable.

“Sweetheart, if I was flirting, you'd know." Carmilla deadpanned, a suddenly stern expression crossing her previously playful features. "But isn’t that kind of the point to all flirting? To get what you want?” Carmilla questioned softly, lifting her jaw to stare deep within Laura’s eyes. “Be that to get to _know_ someone, or to get _under_ them....”

Laura audibly gasped at that, though mostly due to shock, which only served to make Carmilla’s smirk grow, despite how she backtracked. “Well, that’s--”

“Do you ask everyone who flirts with you if they’re actually flirting with you?”

“So you are flirting!" Laura accused with a sharp pointer finger aimed in Carmilla's general direction. "I knew it! I knew you were trying to manipulate me, _Carmilla_." 

“Manipulate, _seduce_..." Carmilla shrugged, keeping an all too straight face for how lightly she meant it. "Potato, potahto." 

“Is that how you get all those girls to bed you?” Laura bit back with a raised brow, pleased with herself when she saw the shock register on Carmilla’s face, though she quickly felt her pride flee when the shock was replaced with something darker in Carmilla's eyes.

“Is that your way of saying you wish to _bed_ me?” Carmilla questioned, pointedly drawing her pearly white teeth across her bottom lip, dark eyes locked on Laura’s. How dare she bring a lip bite into this. That was just plain rude. 

“Oh - oh, wow.” Laura breathed, sure that if her face wasn’t beet red by now, it soon would be. “That’s not at all what I said.” she shook her head swiftly. “Look - just, please try not to be so loud with your guests, okay? I really just want to get some sleep. That is all.”

 _Check_ and _mate_. Score one for Carmilla, _make the weak submit_. 

~~~

So the teasing was something Laura definitely had to get used to. That, unfortunately, was easier said than done in this case. Laura had spent a fair portion of her time on the internet, mostly googling absurd lines like _“what to do when you have a flirtatious roommate”_ and _“how to tell if someone is jokingly flirting with you or if they’re just being a jerk”_.

Truth be told, she wasn’t sure why she cared at all, even. Carmilla had been a bit of a tease from the start, but there was no guarantee she meant anything at all by it.

“Hey, cupcake?” spoke a voice from the door, effectively startling Laura and making her shove her laptop from where it sat atop her lap. _Way to look guilty, Laura Hollis._

“ _What?_ What is it?” She asked.

“I was just gonna say I’m headed out. Is something… wrong?” Concern was not an emotion Laura had seen before on Carmilla's features, so of course, the sincerity of the girl's question made her cock a brow. 

“Nope, nothing at all. Have fun out!” Laura dismissed, more than a little too quickly. 

 

 


	3. Doubling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wants to make this work, and it seems like Carmilla only wants to make it harder for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Bit of a filler, but not to worry, this will be going places.

“So, she’s _kind of_ intense…”

It hadn’t been long since Laura had moved in, but like all life changes go - she thought it would only be appropriate that what few friends she’d made in New York be notified of the change in her living arrangements. Danny was, of course, the first one she’d told. She was _kind of_ Laura’s closest friend at the moment.

“Intense is an understatement.” Laura huffed, collapsing back on her made bed with a thud. “I told you about the flirting thing, right? I mean - it’s not like she really meant it or anything, it was pretty clear she was only doing it to get me to back off.” she spoke, eyes lidded as her redheaded companion took a seat beside her.

“You’re probably right. So long as she wasn’t pulling any _seduction eyes_ or anything, I’m sure it was just her trying to get a rise out of you. Which, by the way - you’re gonna tell her she can’t do that, right? If she’s gonna be your roommate, she can’t just manipulate you like that.”

“Danny, you know this is her place, right? I can’t necessarily just go up to her with some kind of ultimatum and threaten to kick her out. If anything, she’ll kick _me_ out!” Laura reminded, sitting up with a swiftness brought about by her sudden conclusion. “ _Oh my gosh_ \- she’s totally gonna kick me out, isn’t she? Oh no - oh no, no, no. This is not good.”

~~~

“So, um… hey, Carmilla.”

“Cupcake.” Carmilla acknowledged, though her eyes didn’t move away from the concoction she was busying herself with preparing in the kitchen.

“I was thinking…” Laura continued, slipping over toward the other in the smoothest way she could manage - which, if she was honest with herself, could have used some improvement.  

“That can’t be good.” Carmilla deadpanned, looking up almost as soon as Laura had saddled up beside her, finding the shorter girl’s eyes almost just as quickly.

“ _Hardy-harr_.” the smaller of the two frowned, though she was quick to shake it off. “So, as I was saying…”

“Jesus - out with it, will you? I’m kind of busy, if you haven’t noticed.” Carmilla hissed, gesturing to the travel mug she’d been filling in front of her. When the outburst made Laura fall silent, she persisted. “I have places to be and none of which are here, waiting for you to say something no doubt of little importance.”

“Okay, _rude_. First of all - I was going to apologize about how I confronted you the other day, and I was _kinda_ hoping it would be a mutual apology and we could work past this so that maybe - and honestly _‘maybe’_ is sounding a little too generous with how much of a raging b-” she stiffened. “ _bad person_ you’re being. But I was going to see if we could _maybe_ get along well enough to do something tonight. _Together_ , I mean. ‘Cause, we’re like, roommates right? Roommates should get along.”

“ _‘Should’_ is the key word there, cupcake. Besides, I happen to _like_ our dynamic.” Carmilla shrugged, screwing the cap on her cup and swiftly turning away from the other. “But if you insist - and it sounds like this really matters to you, I suppose we could do _something_.” she turned once more to face Laura. “Flattered, by the way. Your interest in me is adorkable, _though_ you aren’t really my type.”

Laura was too caught up on the woman’s use of the word ‘adorkable’ to catch the last part of the comment and tell Carmilla anything about it before she stepped away, leaving Laura alone with her brows knitted tight in confusion, and her lips pulled in a hard line.

Carmilla was proving to be quite the difficult roomie. But like any piece worth investigating, Laura wasn't about to quit her efforts so soon.

Tough cases made for the most satisfying resolutions - and she _would_ have her resolution, darn it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo. If you have any questions about this particular fic, feel free to head over to my ask box (holacarmilla.tumblr.com) for a chat. Chapters are likely to be posted weekly, though I may occasionally be more than a little late. Soz in advance.


End file.
